Modern vehicles including shuttles, busses, trains, and others may transport several passengers simultaneously to several different locations. For example, an airport shuttle may pick up a group of people at a terminal, and transport the group to several different car rental locations or other destinations. These vehicles may also provide one or more notifications to the passengers that may indicate the next stop or other points of interest.